


Together Until the End

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: JBJ (Band), K-pop, NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: JBJ's manager wants to take them out to dinner but instead, they get themselves a surprise gift.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of another tiring day, but the boys still had smiles on their faces, despite the sadness that filled their hearts. Their disbandment date was coming closer and it was hard having to actively promote while thinking about what happens after. Goodbyes are always hard.  

The boys are all sprawled on the training room floor after a random dance session Taehyun had suggested, all to blow off steam. The air around them was stifling and the heavy breathing of the boys were the only noise heard in the room. That was until there was a knock and all six of them turned their heads towards the door. 

"Are you finished? I want to take you all out to dinner," their manager told them with a small smile.  

"Really? Wah...thanks manager-nim!" Taehyun said as he fumbled around to sit up.  

"Hmm...pack everything up then meet me at the car. We'll take you home first to wash up," he instructed and with that he closed the door and left the boys all to themselves again. Taehyun was the first to his feet, shuffling about to gather all their belongings. Slowly, the rest of them got up and helped with cleaning the room and they all shuffled out.  

The manager dropped them off at the dorm and they all washed up as quick as they could so they didn't have the manager waiting long. In record time, the front door was locked and they were all in the car again, going somewhere they didn't know. There were quiet conversations going on in the car and the streetlights outside shone on their tiring faces. Soon enough, the lights started to disperse, and the darkness started to sink in. Sanggyun, one of the ones sitting at the back, had been staring out the window watching as the lights passed by. He was the one to notice how it had grown darker, head turning to look out the back window to see that the city lights had grown smaller in sight, smaller than he remembered seeing them.  

"Kenta hyung..." he whispered as his hand shook Kenta's arm. Kenta looked up to Sanggyun's confused expression.  

"Are we getting kidnapped? The city lights look very far away," Kenta was about to call him out and tell him to stop talking nonsense but when he looked outside, he realized that Sanggyun was right. The lights look too far away. Kenta turned around and tapped at Hyunbin who was sitting in front of them.  

"Hyunbin-ah...where are we going??" he asked and all he got as an answer was the shrug of shoulders.  

"Hyung!" Hyunbin called out to Taehyun who was sitting passenger seat next to the manager.  

"Where are we going?" Taehyun turned around and looked at all the confused members.  

"Ahhh...manager-nim said there's a new place just outside of the city he wants us to try out...apparently it's a really good place," Taehyun explained with a small smile. Slight relief showed on their faces, their conversations started again albeit it got quieter than before.  

Sanggyun went back to watching the lights outside until it got too dark for him to focus on anything. The only thing he could see in the pitch black was some lights on what looks like an abandoned building. As time went on, the car made its way closer and closer until eventually it was pulling up to said abandoned building.  

The boys looked at each other, like something wasn't clicking. A new place that looked more like an abandoned building, in the middle of nowhere?? The manager turned and looked to them all.  

"Don't look so scared boys..." he said as he laughed.  

"Are you sure this is the place?" one of them asked unsure of everything that's going on. 

"Of course, this is the place...come on, it's like you don't trust me anymore..." they looked at him nervously.  

"There's no front door..." Taehyun exclaimed and the manager pointed to an old vending machine.  

"Why are you pointing to the vending machine? Is this some kind of joke?" 

"Aish, you guys are really on edge...will you just trust me...you'll love this place I promise," the manager told them and slowly, one by one they exited the car.  

"Uhh...why don't you guys head in first, I need to make a quick call. I'll join you in a bit," the manager showed them his phone and all of them looked at him worried.  

"Come on guys, maybe this is a great place!" Kenta tried to liven the atmosphere before he headed for the vending machine. The others called out to him and followed, not wanting him to go through by himself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS FiRST CHAPTER HAS 787 WORDS.... Coincidence...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

They reached the vending machine and turned around to take one last look at their manager, who gave them a reassuring smile before looking back at his phone. Hyunbin was the one to open the “door” to a dimly lit hallway, that was illuminated by shiny, glow in the dark type stars on the wall. 

“Wahhh! This looks so cool!” he exclaimed when he stepped in. The others followed him in with the click of the door behind them and similar exclamations were heard from the boys. 

“What kind of food place is this!” 

The hallway led them down to a curtained doorway, with the curtains partially opened that showed the other side of the room which was at the moment pitch black too, the lights in the room all switched off. Hyunbin stopped a few steps away from the entrance and wondered if it was safe to step in further. Taehyun looked over his shoulder and let out a low whistle. 

"Bit dark don't you think?" 

"Should we even go in?? Why don't we wait for manager so we can go in together," one of the others had suggested and from the way the voice was wavering a little, they could all tell it was Donghan. 

"I'm going in!" Kenta shouted excitedly as he pushed through the others to get to the front. 

"Come on Hyunbin..." Kenta said as he grabbed hold of Hyunbin's hand and pulled him inside, Hyunbin in turn grabbed the nearest person's hand and dragged them too. 

"Aish, Hyunbin-ah..." Yongguk called out from behind Hyunbin. They all cautiously walked in, eyes getting used to the darkness, enough to make out shapes that they shouldn't hit. 

Hyunbin turned around to check on the others and saw that everyone was now inside, arms out to avoid hitting anything or anyone. Eventually they all stood close to the middle of the room and in a small huddle. 

"I think this is a prank," Kenta whispered. All of them looked around and in an instant, the darkness turned bright as all the lights in the room switched on and there was a shout of 'surprise!' that filled the room.

They blinked against the sudden brightness and eyes widened as they saw their friends surround the room from their hiding spots. Taehyun turned full circle as he took in everyone who was there, their friends from Wanna One, Rainz, he could spot Sewoon, Seonho and Samuel and was that Nu'est? The other thing he noticed was the colourful shiny congratulations banner hung on the wall. 

There were loud noises from party poppers as Hyunbin's eyes watered, tears threatening to fall, and there were shouts of 'what?!' 'what is this, what's happening?'

"Do you really think we're gonna let you say goodbye without us?!" Eunki shouted above the cheers. Jisung stepped forward and pulled Taehyun into a hug. 

"We wanted to celebrate JBJ, before, you know..." Jisung tried to explain and Taehyun swore he didn't have tears in his eyes then, but they all knew better than to say anything. 

"Hyung I'm hungry!" someone shouted, and all of JBJ nodded. They did after all go out for food. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys eat and have fun, with a riddle that gets their minds going.

"Come on, I think there's enough food for the hundred of us!" Seongwoo added and everyone laughed at the comment but Kenta sighed. One side of the large room had a long row of tables filled with food and Seongwoo was right, there was more food on the tables than necessary, but then again, they all did eat a lot. 

The chatter around the tables were loud as everyone talked over each other, fighting the sounds of clanging utensils. There was a lot for them to catch up on and nobody wanted to miss out on any of the good bits. A particularly loud laugh rang out in the room, courtesy of Jisung, which had all the chatter stop, left in silence as he covered his mouth with his hand in embarrasement. 

"Hyung! What's so funny??" someone shouted from the other end of the tables and Jisung only shook his head. Everyone erupted in small boos before they all continued their conversations again. 

Dinner was soon finished, the boys almost eating all the food that was there. Minhyun, JR and Sewoon all volunteered to clear up most of the mess as the rest of them dispersed to do their own thing. Some of them decided to try the karaoke machine in the corner, while others turned on the tv and tried the VR games. 

"Did you think this would happen after we all left each other?" Sungwoon asked Taehyun as they watched everyone. 

"I honestly thought we were going to promote without you for awhile, I didn't expect to be in JBJ!" he exclaimed with a smile. 

"It was nice to promote alongside you though, it felt almost familiar," a reminiscent smile etched on his face. Taehyun was about to say something else but a small thump to the back of his head stopped him. He turned around to see what or who it was and he was met with a grinning Samuel and Minki, play guns in hand and one offending 'bullet' at Taehyun's feet. Sensing danger, Samuel and Minki quickly retreated, running away with squeals as Taehyun chased them around the big room. 

"Hey, what's that door over there?" Kenta asked as Eunki turned to see what he was pointing at. 

"Oh, um...no one knows. We can open it but we need to find the key first," Eunki answered. "There's a clue on it but we didn't have time to figure it out,"

"Come on, let's go see!" Kenta told him with a big smile. Eunki pulled him up and gave him a piggyback ride to the door. On the door, there was a sign with a riddle on it:

'Something nice to listen to, but when you hear it you must dance!' 

"A song?" 

"But what song??" 

"Guys! Come solve this riddle!" Eunki shouted to the whole room, as everyone looked at them and joined in. The whole room put their thinking hats on, names of their own songs being shouted into the air with random comments of how it's not the right answer. It didn’t take long before they were all in big thinking circle and shouting more answers. 

"Wait...how does a song give us a key??" 

"Maybe there's a clue somewhere in this room," everyone looked around the room to see if there was anything that would jump out at them. Some even got up to walk around and check every little thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenta figures out the answer to the riddle is a song...but what song? Comment and take a guess on what song is the answer to this riddle and the key to the door lock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what song is the clue to the locked doors key? Let's find out...

"Donghan-ah...come help me look" Minki shouted to his friend, who wasn't too far away from him. He had been looking at various things in the room, when he spotted the book –with a song name on the cover- that looked like it was haphazardly thrown onto the floor. When he picked it up and checked it out, the cover of the book opened to a small key. 

Donghan walked over and soon his eyes land on the book in Minki's hands. His eyes widened and he almost let slip a laugh. He looked around to the others and most of them were too busy to notice what they were doing. With his phone out, he clicked away until he saw said song, ready to press play. 

"Here, you press play...come on," Donghan handed his phone to Minki and they both walked back to the circle. 

"Kenta hyung...I want a hug," he exclaimed in a cute voice. Kenta looked at him quizzically from his spot on the floor, something quite not adding up for him. 

"Kenta hyungggg..." he tried doing aegyo, which made most of them laugh and join in while Minhyun who was sitting beside Kenta, begged him to make them stop. 

"OMG, how much sugar did you all have?!" Kenta laughed as he got to his feet and joined Donghan in the middle of the circle. With a small smile, Donghan nodded to Minki and he pressed play as Donghan himself stepped back. 

"Wha-" Kenta was about to ask but soon his eyes widened as the beginning of the song started playing, filling up the room. The unmistakable sound of a guitar made him want to hide from embarrassment, he hasn’t danced to this in months! 

 _Despacito_    
_Quiero_ _respirar_ _tu_ _cuello_ _despacito_    
_Deja_ _que_ _te_ _diga_ _cosas_ _al_ _oído_    
_Para_ _que_ _te_ _acuerdes_ _si_ _no_ _estás_ _conmigo_

“Aish Hannie!” he complained before he danced the familiar moves. The song kept playing and most of them joined in. When the song faded out and finished, everyone cheered. 

“Kenta hyung! Here,” Minki laughed as he handed Kenta the book. His eyes widened and he sighed in frustration. 

“Seriously?!” he showed the book around and eventually opened the book to a hidden key inside. 

“The key!” he shouted as he took the key out and held it up so everyone can see it. 

“Go try it! Try the key!”

With a laugh and a big smile, Kenta ran over to the door and tried the key on the lock. He slid the key in, and turned it, slowly. There was a noticeable click and Kenta stared wide eyed. He lifted his hand and turned the knob, cheers filled the room as the door opened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys guess the song right...? hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is in the locked room??

As Kenta swung the door open, familiar melodic piano filled the room. There were lots of photos hung up on the wall, most of them candids, on one wall were their trainee photo from Produce and photos from their time together then. They all stepped around and went down memory lane together, laughing at the happy times. There was silly string from nights in, Korean barbeque from when there were more of them and those filming days when all they did was play games.  

They spent a good forty minutes looking at all the photos before Daniel reached the corner of the room where a small cupboard stood. He opened the doors and shouted in surprise.  

“What happened?! Why?!” 

Some of them crowded behind Daniel to look inside the cupboard. Inside were stacks of sleepwear and what looks like sleeping bags.  

“Are we sleeping over?” someone asked.  

“Oh my goodness! Sleepover!!” Seonho shouted as he danced around the room. Minhyun sighed and looked outside to the bigger room, the amount of cleaning he has to do before they could consider sleeping on the floor. JR came over and side hugged him.  

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll help you clean up... And we’ll drag Seonho too, he loves you,” Minhyun laughed and pulled JR out of the room.  

Later into the night, everything had been cleaned up, chairs and tables set off to the side and sleeping bags set in a lopsided circle. Some were scrambling over each other in the bathroom, some were rummaging through the snacks cupboards, some were still playing around, running out what energy they have left. JBJ members were all in the room they previously vacated, reminiscing about the good times, some with unshed tears in their eyes.  

“Do you think we’ll see each other again?” Yongguk asked with a blank expression.  

“Of course we will...we have to celebrate Sanggyun’s birthday don’t we??” Sanggyun smiled and they kept looking at the photos again.  

“This isn’t the end for us boys... We’ll see each other again many more times,” Taehyun reassured them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that followed this story. :)  
> Let me know what you think of it overall.


End file.
